


Es war immer Sommer mit dir

by mimc



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, lots and lots of angst, should i add drunk marco?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimc/pseuds/mimc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’d been almost two years, and that was still the only way he could describe him: a hot, sunny day and a blue bright sky and all that crap that poetic people usually say about sunny days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es war immer Sommer mit dir

**Author's Note:**

> Marco was thinking and started to drink a.k.a. the confusing writing is on purpose but I really wanted to write only about his thoughts so Well

  Sunny. Now, that’s an appropriate nickname.

  The thing with Mario is that he was a sunny day. It’d been almost two years, and that was still the only way he could describe him: a hot, sunny day with a blue bright sky and all that crap that poetic people usually say about sunny days. He could try to play the sleazy songwriter and go on and on about how Mario’s presence brightened a room up and gave him some sort of new perspective in life but really, he just wasn’t into this kind of thing, and would rather restrain himself to something more simple and understandable: Mario was a sunny day. Having Mario by his side felt like living between the tropics, having his very own private, everlasting summer.

  But he’d lost that. His summer days were gone and now all he had left were numb, cloudy feelings and what felt like a lifetime worth of regret. There was so much more he could have said or done and hell, maybe it was even his fault that he didn’t have Mario around anymore and most of the time he couldn’t even make sense of his own thoughts and wasn’t he supposed to be an adult? Do adults feel angry at good weather because of a lame comparison they came up with two years ago while getting shitfaced? Why does he lock himself in his car* and punch whatever is on the way so he doesn’t have to think about letting the love of his life slip through his fingers because he didn’t have the balls to try to make him stay or work with a long-distance sort of commitment after shit had already gone down?

  He didn’t know. He simply didn’t. And that made him scared and exhausted and led him places inside his own head he never knew that existed. He hadn’t been thinking straight for almost 2 years, and maybe that’s why he had just turned the phone off and drunkenly agreed to join Real Madrid or maybe that’s why he had two bottles of vodka per week since Mario put on that ridiculous red jersey but he wasn’t interested anymore and really, he just wanted everything to go fuck itself because nothing ever even made sense anyway and God, he really needed an aspirin. That was all so fucking ridiculous. He had two years to get over it and grow the fuck up but he didn’t so he deserved to feel like a rainy day or whatever the metaphor was. And now he was getting even further away from his Sunny and he suddenly felt like laughing because he realized he had never been further from happiness and that was pathetically tragic. But that’s okay, he thought. He had survived the past two years and the distance between him and Mario was now much bigger than the miles between Dortmund and Munich and he didn’t know if that could ever be fixed. But at least Madrid was a _sunny_ city.

**Author's Note:**

> * AU where Marco has a license lmao


End file.
